Growing up
by aniay
Summary: Sam's messed up day ends up with him stuck with malfunctioning Bumblebee in the middle of nowhere. There is something going on with his yellow friend. Sam/Bee, Slash. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This little story was supposed to be a one-shot PWP but I'm afraid that plot happened, not much of it though ;) So enjoy the ride with a holo and non-holo Bee ^^ oh and I'm looking for Beta. Anyone interested?

hr

Sam was not a happy camper.

It was like the world and fate was plotting against him.

First he had been thrown into the middle of giant-alien-robot war, then he got thrown out of college (there was something about destroying the apparently priceless library in the letter). Then, while he was trying to do something about the second problem he got a ticket for speeding and eventually got stuck with a malfunctioning Bee in the middle of nowhere. With no means of communication whatsoever.

It all started with a letter stating that he was thrown out of college.

It was unfair. It wasn't his fault that the insurance didn't cover the 'destroyed by an alien robot' damage. And what about him?! He was scarred for life! With the two meters tongue action how was he supposed to stay normal?

Anyway he wanted to do something with the situation; after all he had some connections, right? He had alien friends, agent friends and there just had to be someone who could help him.

Sam decided to contact his influential friends, with help of Bumblebee, but apparently Bee's transmission channel had been broken or something because the Bot couldn't contact anyone.

He tried calling Lennox but the soldier was out of reach, probably on some secret Decepticon-ass-kicking mission again. So the only solution was to go to the secret base (not so secret for him and his car anyway) and talk directly to Optimus, Lennox, Simmons or whoever could do something for him.

Bee was more than happy to give him a ride. Everything was ok until Sam decided to nap a bit in the passenger's seat, leaving the driving to hologram Bee produced. He was roughly waked up by the loud sounds of the old song.

"Help! I need somebody! Help! Anybody!"

They were speeding along the road far beyond the sensible speed limit.

"What is happening, Bee?" He jumped to the driver seat and just when he was about to apply brake he heard the tell tale sound of police sirens.

The officer was nice enough to smile to him, even if a little maliciously while handing him the ticket. While the black and white car was driving away Sam asked once again

"What the hell happened?"

i

"...

I think I'm losing my grip

I think I'm losing control

..."

/i

Bee sung through the radio and whimpered pathetically.

"Ok so at last can you tell me where we are, I don't think it's anywhere around the base."

i

"...

I don't know where to go

I don't know what to be

I don't know how to change from being me

I don't know what to say

Maybe another day

I'll stop getting lost and find my way, home

All I know is gone...

..."

/i

"Whoa, Bee! Don't go all emo on me!" He patted the dashboard in assurance "now we will find a motel or petrol station and everything will be ok."

Bee made a sighing noise and his engine rumbled.

The plan was good but as with every good plan something must go wrong. The heavy clouds covered the sky and it started to rain.

The road ended abruptly just in front the big mountain and just when Sam wanted to turn back Bee's engine died.

"Bee don't do it too me, that isn't funny!"

"Please forgive me I know not what I do..."

Sam got out from his car and the Bot transformed almost immediately.

"Sam I'm sorry I have no idea what is happening with me, it seems that my functions are turning off one by one. I run the scan on my systems earlier and everything seemed just fine."

There was an entrance to an unfinished tunnel just before them, all kinds of warnings hung around it. Sam sighed and decided that he was better dry than safe.

As soon as they were in the cave Bumblebee to the ground gripping his chest in what seemed like pain.

"Bee!" Sam exclaimed and coughed at the dirt raised from the place Bee fell.

"It hurts Sam, my spark hurts," Bee whined.

Sam felt helpless. His friend, a gigantic alien robot was apparently in pain and he could do nothing to help him. He stroked the nearest place on the robot he could reach and shushed him.

"Everything will be all right Bee," he cooed to the whimpering robot. It came to him to try to contact someone by his phone but there was no signal in here.

"Sam..." Bee started weakly, "I think... I know what is happening."

"Please just don't tell me you are dying. Sam sounded pathetically scared even to himself.

.

"No... It's just embarrassing... I think I'm going through puberty." It took Sam few moments to analyze what Bee said.

"You what?" Sam was shocked "You are like million years old and..."

"If I were to count my years the human way you would be right but in Cybertronian I'm probably a year or two younger than you." The robot stopped shivering and clutching his chest "This process comes in waves," with a less strained voice he explained, "you can stroke me like that then, its nice."

Sam heard a slight embarrassment in his voice.

"I will go offline eventually so don't panic then; each and every system in my body has to recalibrate itself so it offlines."

"So you're a teenager, huh?" Sam sat beside his car, taking in the news.

"I will be adult once this it is over" he sounded affronted.

"How long does it take?" Sam laid his hand on the leg plates of the Autobot; the metal was nice and warm.

"It differs from mech to mech but each stage takes about thirteen earth days with it's peak being on the last day."

"Stages?"

"We start as a single spark then our plating grows around it, thus we go through stages. We call it "spark shifting" but in your language it could be explained as growth spurts only much more complicated. For a mechanical creature such gradual changes like yours, for example, are inconvenient. It would mean that we wouldn't be fully functional until adulthood..."

"Are you suggesting I'm not fully functional?" Sam looked at his robot friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you fully functional as a child?"

"Ok! I see your point."

"So as I said we start as sparks then we grow in the special chambers. After we are "born" as you would say, we are only smaller versions of ourselves, complete with weaponry and all."

"Scary though" Sam shivered "Anyway that explains why you acted like an emotionally unstable girl while I was trying to leave to college..."

"I wasn't acting like a femme!" Bee suddenly exclaimed and Sam was sure that if he could stand he would stomp his feet angrily but the mech stilled and then started to shiver.

"Bee?"

The yellow Bot was sitting motionlessly, and his optics were fluttering uncontrollably.

"Hang on Bee!" For the first time in his life Sam was thankful for being a human.

The seizure continued as Bee's form quivered and Sam found himself humming a lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was a kid. Everything seemed fine and his friend was getting calmer until he felt the spark of electricity jumping under his fingers. Bee threw his head back and howled.

And then the yellow Bot was calm again, his air vents opening and closing noisily, something Sam was sure could be compared to human's hard breathing.

"Are you all right buddy? Bee?" The mech looked at Sam with his bright optics and probably smiled because he did a happy little noise in his air ducts.

"Yes Sam, I'm OK… for now."

Sam saw as the optics shutter closed and suddenly the air before him was rippling, forming into a shape Sam had come to know in the last few weeks; the golden haired teen with blue eyes, dressed in a simple yellow shirt and jeans that sometimes appeared when Bee was driving. Only now the Human look-alike was much more substantial. Bee appeared with his eyes unfocussed and then he curled in front of Sam and like a cat nuzzled into his chest.

"Bee? What happened? Isn't this a strain?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No," the holoform responded weakly and purred as Sam's arms circled around him and hugged him close.

.

"You never told me you can make your hologram so realistic."

"We have high blending skills and apparently my programming decided this form will be most convenient as I had no conscious participation in forming this holo right now."

"Now I'm completely confused."

"It's an adaptive mechanism. While our sparks shift our bodies accommodate into what it believes to be most convenient."

"Oh." Sam was really trying to understand.

"We go through the spark shifts every thousand human years or so, I can't access the World Wide Web just now so I can't tell you the exact figure." Bee's form was smiling lightly and Sam decided he liked talking with the human representation of his friend. The holo had inhumanly cerulean blue eyes and mostly spiky hair with some of it being longer on one side of his face. Sam found himself threading his fingers through the blonde mop.

"Is your robot body active now?" Sam asked quietly, his friend laying his head on his chest. The simple action made Sam blush for some reason.

"Can you touch it? I would know then," Bee responded, his words a warm puff of air against Sam's chest.

Sam reached to the robot and stroked the cool metal.

"No, can't feel anything, it means only my processor and nanite projector works.

"Oh... Tell me, are you real like this? I mean I can feel you breathing and all..."

Bee straightened, worry apparent on his features.

"... I mean I know you are real but if touched here" Sam put his hand on the left side of Bee's chest "I feel a heartbeat, is this a real heart?"

Bee was looking at him with cold eyes, his face unreadable.

"You ask if I'm a human in this form while you know I'm not" Bee sighed. "I'm myself, a Cybertronian, and it doesn't matter what form I take. While this form is a complete representation of a human being complete with heart, blood, organs, brain and all that a human body is made off, it is simply a creation made of nanites; tiny - really tiny - mechanisms capable of recreating or reproducing any material, any texture and probably any substance on atomic level."

Sam was listening to the teen with a feeling of shame for his stupidity and awe.

"You have to understand that if I'm creating blood it looks, tastes, smells, has a texture and acts like blood, but it's cells made with tiny mechanisms, not DNA like in your case. This form however can't die. It functions as long as my processor tells the nanites to act. It dissolves as soon as the nanite projector is offlined."

"It's... WOW!" Sam was shocked by the explanation "It's like... convenient."

"Yes and no, because I can feel everything so much stronger than humans. All the human senses are multiplied by my Cybertronian senses to be able to analyze them. Pain included."

"Ouch."

Bee looked at him, his eyes suddenly too old for the teen he looked like. "Now do you understand who I am Sam?"

Sam thought for a moment. There was only one, simple explanation to Bee's question.

"Whatever you look like: gigantic robot, car, Cybertronian, human, rock or toaster; you are Bumblebee."

"I believe that is enough of an explanation for you. Now please, hug me again." Tthe sudden plea in Bee's voice was enough to make Sam's heart throb sympathetically.

It was strange how Bee could change from a being with thousands of years of knowledge to an emotional teenager in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly Sam felt the golden-haired teenager gripping his shirt tightly. The human hugged the boy who trembled in his arms. Then Bee raised his head and looked at him with his blue gaze darkened, with an emotion Sam couldn't name. The teenager saw the pink lips part and the Bot started to breathe hard, he felt his body heating.

"Sam," Bee's eyes lost focus as he moaned; his voice hoarse, sending shivers down Sam's spine.

The dark-haired teen gulped, the heat radiating from the alien was making things happen to his body; his heart sped up. Bee was so close; he clung to him with all his might, only two thin layers of material separating them.

He felt butterflies fluttering in his abdomen and it pretty much scared him, but Bee pressed closer, his face only centimeters from Sam's. The blond boy shifted and pressed his evidently hard penis into Sam's groin.

"Bee" Sam found his voice being an unmanly squeal and the other teen suddenly pulled away.

"Oh Primus, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sam" Bee buried his face in hands. "I should have told you, I wanted you so much for such a long time and while spark shifting we become all instinct and no inhibitions and oh..." Bee sobbed.

Sam couldn't stop himself from reaching for the weeping teen and cradling him close. The Bot gasped and the teenager felt the body of his friend stiffening and then the low noise rose from Bee's throat.

"I don't mind." He really didn't; he wanted to touch, to taste him. He took Bee's hands away from his face and looked into the blue orbs.

"But you are... straight as you call it and in human terms I'm a guy and I can't do it to you"

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed alien teen's chin as he pressed his mouth to the other awakening the dormant butterflies and the warmth in his groin. Bee moaned needily and rocked into Sam, his lips pressing back.

"It's you and you are an alien and it has nothing to do with being gay."

Blue eyes looked at him in fear, but his lips were swollen and parted. As the pink tongue darted from between them to lick said lips Sam found himself watching and felt anticipation rising in his chest.

He groaned and dived to the other's boy's lips to catch them into a hungry kiss. Sam pushed the other boy to the ground, his body alighting with desire as Bee parted his lips and let Sam in. They both moaned in pleasure as their tongues danced and stroked each other.

Bee's hands went under Sam's shirt and the feeling of skin on skin made Sam's head spin; he rocked his hips into the other boy's earning himself a moan of his name.

"Sam please..."

The dark-haired teen left the swollen mouth and licked at the shapely ear drawing sensual sound's from Bee's mouth. He nipped teasingly at the lobe and licked on the inside; Bee shivered and cried out in delight. As the human explored the writhing body beneath him, his desire grew. With every taste of creamy, flawless skin he felt his hunger grow and with every touch the heat in his groin rose.

Suddenly the clothing disappeared and Bee breathed in audibly.

Sam examined the quivering body; Bee was long lost in his bliss, his pupils were dilated, his lips parted, the constant stream of incomprehensible moans and whimpers flowing from between them.

"You are really beautiful Bee" Sam whispered and Bee responded with loud mewl.

"Sam, please, have to..." the alien trailed off as Sam took his erection in hand. He arched into the touch as Sam applied pressure under the head and stroked the length, his thumb sliding along the sensitive vein.

"Close" Bee whimpered and Sam sped up, he felt Bee grabbing his shirt and pulling him down. Their mouths crashed and Bot pushed his tongue inside Sam's mouth, his eyes closing. Sam felt Bee's member stiffening and with a cry Bee was coming in his hand.

Within seconds blue eyes opened and Bee smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry," he whispered before the holoform disappeared into thin air.

Sam didn't make it to the conclusion that the feeling of one's lover disappearing into thin air was strange.

A familiar rumbling noise stopped his thoughts and suddenly he wished that he had lost his consciousness along with Bee. Fate hated him however and he stayed conscious through the whole time Ratchet extracted them from the unfinished tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Enjoy the second chapter of the story. Betaed by wonderful okami_myrrhibis. I was hoping to post it earlier but my internet connection broke. R&R and you'll be loved.

Thank you for all comments, alerts and favs. You make my days so much happier.

hr

When Ratchet received Bee's distress signal he was recharging in his quarters.

He was up and running in a matter of nanoseconds. He tried to contact the yellow Bot but failed.

The CMO blessed the day when he put the program in place. Before the war bots going through spark shifting were usually with their mates, teachers or others who they trusted, but since the fighting had broken out they had no way of knowing when the spark shifting hit. Ratchet planted a program sending distress code to the nearest CMO when the peak hit. He forgot Bee was still basically a sparkling and so he was completely unprepared when the signal came, from thankfully not very far away.

He let know Optimus about the situation and rolled out to the destination; he was hoping Bee wasn't alone. Sometimes, being alone meant processors gone haywire and that was not easy to repair.

As soon as he neared the place where Bee was, he sensed Samuel being there with him.

It was comforting in a way but then he sensed the boy's arousal and Bee's nanites being in use and he could guess what was happening in there. He waited patiently for Bee's signature to disappear and only then he entered the tunnel.

The offlined body of his favorite sparkling sat propped on the wall while a messy and disheveled human kneeled on the floor with a peculiar look on his face.

Ratchet hurriedly took Bee out of the tunnel and as the sun came out from the clouds he connected solar batteries to his energy ports; energon would be a thousand times better but this had to be enough.

He spared the boy a glance; he was hugging himself and silently watching the CMO's actions.

"Bumblebee will be ok," Ratchet said eventually, "he just needs some recharge." He was well aware that boy radiated embarrassment. "If you wish to know..."

"No thanks," the teenager responded grumpily.

Yes the teenagers were the same all over the universe. "He will be completely up and running by tomorrow morning and I'm sure he will be honored to have you on his _K'chak_. In an hour we will go back to base; I suggest you recharge while he recharges." Ratchet shifted and transformed into his alt mode. Grumpy or not Sam complied and soon Ratchet felt the boy napping on his seats. He was warm and soft and fragile and Ratchet was pretty sure he knew what Bee could be attracted to.

***

The first thing that came to Bee's mind after onlining was big brown eyes starring at him with need. "Sam?" He managed through his vocalizer which felt pretty raw. Bee looked around and saw Ratchet in his vehicle form sitting in the shadows.

"He's fine and is recharging inside me." The medic's voice was calm and assuring. "I congratulate you on reaching maturity," Ratchet said calmly, but then he growled and Bee knew what was coming next. "But you should know better than to drag the poor boy into this and you should have contacted me as soon as the shifting began."

"I'm sorry, I..." Bee was feeling stupid; he'd acted like a sparkling. "I forgot, I sincerely forgot about shifting."

"This I can understand but dragging Sam into it, you could have hurt him."

"I'd never hurt him... I wanted him beside me," Bee admitted shyly while dragging hurting limbs from the ground.

"But he does not know what it entails, does he?" Ratchet used his most scolding tone and Bee was feeling even more guilty for not telling Sam everything.

"No," he whispered quietly.

"You will have to explain when he wakes up. And you should talk with Optimus about your training. Now transform and let's go back to base. I have to do a full checkup and you need a full recharge."

"Yes." Bee couldn't find it in himself to say anything more. His thoughts were replaying the look on Sam's face when they touched and kissed, the heat in his eyes, his smell, his groans. And Bee felt stupid because he never even reciprocated when Sam brought him off. Sam will be so angry for him, even more when he found out what Bee did.

As soon as they got to the base Bee was sure to disappear from the vicinity of Sam. It hurt but he had to talk with his Teacher. His Teacher, who wasn't pleased with his actions.

"I could have expected something like that from Jazz but from you?"

Bee felt the cold gaze was the worst possible punishment. He had never wanted to let Optimus down and he did. He should have told Sam about the signs and let him choose.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled while lowering his antennas…

"I'm not the one you should say you're sorry to. Now go to Ratchet; after his scans you need your rest before _K'chak_ tomorrow, and you have an important talk before it." Bee hanged his head and dragged his legs to infirmary.

Next day Bee woke up with some cramps and his processor seemed to work more slowly than usual. He decided to drive a bit and clear his processor before talking with Sam. The fast drives on the military runways were a heaven to his stalled systems.

He was very surprised to find Sam waiting for him before the entrance to the base.

"We need to talk," he said simply and neared the transformed Bee. The 'Bot opened his passenger door. But Sam shook his head. "I'm driving. You're listening."

Bee always thought that Sam was good driver with a heavy foot but steady hands and good perception.

When Sam was particularly angry he always took Bee for a fast ride to work the nerves out of his systems. The last time being, when Mikaela decided to leave. He drove through the empty roads as fast as possible, quietly with loud music coming from Bee's radio, and Bee always tried to choose the best music. Then they would stop and Sam would talk. After few years Bee knew the boy enough to know he was only to listen. He never would have thought that he could be reason for the boy's distress.

Bee took Sam to the airport and receiving the authorization he roared his engine and tuned his radio...

Sam smiled at the first sounds of the song Bee chose and Bee was sure everything would be fine. The boy pressed the gas and the engine revved pleasurably, Bee's systems still flaring alive. The boy buckled up caressing belts with his hands and making Bee shiver.

"Hold on Bee," the human whispered sensuously, pressing the gas and then quickly engaged the clutch. As tires screeched Bee felt the pull of energy and he was driving.

_i__I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_/i_

Sam's hands gripped steering wheel tightly making Bee want to howl.

_i__So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_/i_

As Sam put his foot down they were going faster and faster.

_i__Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_/i_

Yes! Sam's adrenaline level jumped And Bee felt the fingers on his wheel tighten.

_i__Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive_

_drive, drive, drive_

_/i_

The deafening sound of air was nothing to the sound of Bee's engine.

_i__I got class like a 57 Cadillac_

_Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back_

_You look like you can handle what's under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

_/i_

Sam's body heated Bee's seats making him squirm internally, it felt amazing.

_i__So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_/i_

Sam was driving! Bee's sensors were tingling and his human's body felt so soft on the leather.

_i_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_/i_

Warm, sweaty skin of his hands, curvy ass in the driver's seat.

_i_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive_

_drive, drive, drive_

_/i_

The frantic heartbeat and smell of adrenaline.

_i_

_Cuz you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)_

_Don't Stop It's a sure shot_

_Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry_

_I ain't even worried_

_So step inside and ride_

_ride, ride, ride, ride, ride..._

_/i_

The sensations made Bee almost blind to everything beside Sam.

_i_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_/i_

Bee let go the control.

_i_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_/i_

He was in good, sure hands and he remembered why he wanted to stay with the boy.

_i_

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_/i_

The boy who saved the world.

_i_

_Now shut up and drive_

_drive, drive, drive_

_/i_

The boy who he trusted.

_i_

_Shut up and drive_

_drive, drive, drive_

_/i_

The boy who he cared for.

_i_

_Now shut up and drive_

_drive, drive, drive_

_/i_

The boy who he loved.

_i_

_Shut up and drive_

_drive, drive, drive_

_/i_

The press on his brakes was the final point of his undoing. "Sam," Bee moaned and his engine died.

"Bee?" Sam was breathing hard and despite his exhaustion Bee felt compelled to run the nanite projector.

"Sam?" He asked breathlessly through the lips of his avatar and in that instant Sam was on him kissing him and pressing his lips to Bee's and the Bot responded eagerly.

"Want you," Sam groaned needily and Bee felt the erection digging in his hip as the human straddled him.

"Yes," Bee had nothing against the 'Sex first, talking later rule'. He dug his fingers into Sam's back and pulled him closer.

Sam moaned in response. "Undress," he whispered nipping on the ear playfully, his voice sending shivers down Bee's spine.

The clothing disappeared and Bee suddenly felt his cock rubbing on rough jeans, before his hands gripped Sam's shirt and jerked it up "You too," the mech uttered and as his boy raised arms the tee was quickly discarded.

Bee cried out as their naked chests touched. Skin on skin felt almost electric, igniting all kinds of emotions in him. The kisses on his neck traveled lower to his collarbone and Bee quivered when the sensuous lips teased his oh so sensitive skin; he burned with the need. He moaned lustfully as Sam licked his way to his nipples which appeared to be even keener on caresses.

"Oh Sam," Bee's hands traveled to Sam's fly on his own accord. Sam hissed as Bee opened the zip finding no underwear. Awkwardly Bot pulled the trousers down constantly watching Sam's naked body in awe. The alien teenager put his palm on his human's chest and glided it down his body memorizing the texture of his skin.

"Touch me," Sam whispered and Bee put his finger on the head of the boy's cock, his own jerking uncontrollably. "Bee," Sam whimpered and the Bot slid his finger down his shaft carefully.

In panic Bee accessed the Web in search for instructions, but then Sam took his hand and pressed it whole to his penis. Bee encircled it with his fingers and, urged by the other hot hand, stroked. The shaft in his hand stiffened and Sam threw his head back crying in pleasure.

Bee's hand was stilled suddenly by the other and he looked at his boy. Sam was looking at him with desire-darkened eyes. Suddenly Bee was shoved to the seat which reclined immediately; Sam was all over him, the boy's hands traveling on his body arousing him and making him arch into the touch.

"Yes, Sam! Please!" Bee wanted to loose control again, wanted Sam to touch his throbbing erection and Sam willingly complied, warm hands that usually gripped his steering wheel now held his pulsing shaft and stroked it in a way that was making Bee's circuits go haywire.

Just when the Bot thought that there couldn't be anything better he felt a finger grazing his ass and he cried shamelessly. The caresses felt heavenly and as Sam carefully nudged his opening with the finger Bee realized he wanted more, needed more. He grabbed boys hand and pushed against the digit feeling it immersing in his tight orifice.

"Oh god, Bee" Sam groaned. "Be careful." The hand on Bot's shaft stopped as Sam moved his finger and Bee arched again.

"More," he demanded.

"Can't. Hurt..." Sam was as incoherent as Bee felt his ragged breath but he added the second finger and now was scissoring them deliciously.

"Alien... ready... want you... inside... now..." Bee demanded.

Sam groaned and quickly withdrew the fingers making Bee gasp. Sam raised Bee's legs on his shoulder and then nudged Bee's opening with head of his cock.

"Sam," Bee whined and suddenly his boy was pushing inside him, opening him, stretching him and making him shiver and moan and whimper.

"Fuck," Sam cursed and stilled.

"Please... move..."

"Can't, too close..."

"Fuck it!" Bee rocked his hips wantonly and felt the heat in his veins boiling, his spark begging for the union, his body for the completion.

Sam gasped at his action and suddenly his control snapped because he pounded into Bee with short fast strokes.

"Gonna"

"Yes," Bee was feeling the overload closing in, his senses buzzing with energy and pleasure.

"Bee," the human sobbed and the bot felt warm liquid spilling inside him, making him shiver and cry out as his cock spurted his own seed and his systems overloaded ecstatically. The Autobot tried with all his strength not to reset his systems. Sam leaned on him breathing hard and Bee hugged him closely, while some of his systems restarted.

"At least you didn't disappear this time," Sam said into his chest.

"At least you're talking to me."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Sam smirked against his skin. "I'm your fiancé after all, or so they told me."

Bee cursed inwardly. Sam knew.

hr

A/N: The song used I "Shut up and drive" by Rhianna


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the last part, and it's nothing like the previous parts. (Human/Robot!Form warning.) It's unbetaed because the whole fic is cursed and every beta glitches when she tries to beta this part.

(Hopefully )enjoy the ride! It's like NC-21 so look out, I hope it's not to high for standarts.

* * *

GROWING UP 3

When Sam walked in haze through the Autobot base, his thoughts were centered solely on the interaction between him and Bee. He still wasn't sure what exactly happened and, still felt like he was run over by a truck, well car, Chevrolet Camaro to be exact.

Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen and from what Ratchet told him earlier this day, Sam concluded he was probably recharging. The human wished to talk with his friend, car, lover... or whatever he could call him now, but he was glad on some levels that he would have to wait till morning, because after good sleep everything seemed easier.

The first thing on Sam's mind was the obvious attraction he felt for Bee. Was it his avatar, did it make him gay?

He walked through the base and tried to check every passing soldier up. It was strange looking at man that way and after few of the soldiers waved to him, Sam felt his cheeks burning.

No, he wasn't attracted to man, was it only Bee then? He thought about the blue eyes the pink lips, the slender neck, sleek form and warm metal, the rumble of his engine...

Suddenly Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

_Fuck!_ The dark-haired boy cursed in his thoughts. He WAS attracted to Bee. And he just thought about his protoform and alt-form and he was attracted to it too as well if the butterflies fluttering in his stomach were any indication.

He started to walk again.

That was probably seriously weird, but then again he jerked his car off and found it hot, and he let the best chick in town leave him.

He had went to Bee then, they had drove together and Bee had found this perfect song and Sam had been so glad Bee had been with him then.

And then another recollection hit him. And he stopped once again.

'I love you Bee...'

He had said that! He had really said that; way before he told the three words to Mikaela.

When Sam started to walk again he was sure he heard some Autobot's Static, which translated to a whisper, when particularly small femmes, that was the word, passed beside him. He discarded it as a reaction to his behavior so he kept wandering around the base meeting soldiers and Autobots, his thoughts still on the topic of his attraction to Bee.

But then, his sub-consciousness told him something was wrong; Something bothered him and it wasn't connected to the Bee accident at all.

Sam started to watch his surroundings more closely.

There it was.

The static.

Every time he passed an Autobot with a companion, a telltale static issued from one of them. It was getting irritating. But the more irritating thing was that every single Autobot was looking closely at his face when they thought Sam wasn't aware of that.

When he was just about to explode with: 'Do I have something on my damn face?' - question at another Autobot in sight, he finally found familiar face, or helmet, faceplate, whatever it was called; the Bot wasn't looking at him, busy playing with something that looked dangerously like rocket launcher on his arm so Sam called his name.

"Ironhide."

The Bot stopped. "Greetings Sam," He mumbled not looking at him and still playing with the contraption. Suddenly a stream of unintelligent noises, which Sam knew was Cybertronian, spewed from his audio system. "Fucking spare parts." he turned to English then "How can I help..." He looked at the human and went silent. "Oh Primus!" He sighed in exasperated fashion and was obviously starring at Sam's face.

Sam sighed as well; He had no other choice to use the clichéd line.

"Ironhide, Do I have something on my face?"

The Bot seemed embarrassed which was weird look at the bull-like face.

"Indeed," he said and paused.

"What?"

"Listen Sam, you should better talk to Ratchet or Prime I am..." He started but then Sam heard two, very annoyingly familiar voices.

"Hey look." It was Skids, and where was Skids...

"Oh yeah.. Bee found himself a socket" ...was Mudflap. And they were being annoying. As always.

Apparently Ironhide agreed

"TWIIIINS!" He growled angry.

"Ironhide," One of them squealed.

"Shut your voice processors or I will tear them up and stuff them up your sorry afts!"

"Ruuun," the other squealed in panic and they disappeared around the corner.

"A socket?" Sam enquired. He was truly curious what the term meant, but he had the gut feeling he didn't really want to know.

"I believe Optimus will explain it better; come, I'll take you to him, I was going to him anyway."

And so Sam was taken to live through the biggest shock in his life.

"Optimus?" Ironhide called for his commander.

"'Hide... Hello Sam."

"They called me a socket!" Sam exploded as soon as Optimus laid his optics on him.

"Sam sit down please, I will explain everything in due time." Prime in his endless patience talked calmly to him, but then Sam felt like a scolded kid. He would wait. "Hide I wanted to ask you personally to supervise Bumblebee's re-training in weapon and hand to hand training."

"I'd be honored, Optimus. I will see you on Bumblebee's K'chak."

"Yes." They both looked at Sam and sighed; Sam felt the urge to shout at them but with Ironhide present it might have ended in bloodshed.

When the Weapon specialist left, Optimus turned once again to Sam.

Sam felt a bit stupid under the careful eye of Autobot's leader.

"Sorry for exploding like that," He mumbled eventually and only then Optimus released his gaze.

"Sam, you have to understand than I am not the one who should be explaining this, but as I am now aware that not explaining at all is provoking unnecessary misunderstandings, I don't have a choice. Sit down please."

Sam located the only chair in the room and sat down.

"Let's start at the beginning," Optimus said getting comfortable. "Do you understand what was happening to Bee?"

"He was having... how did he called it? Ah! Spark Shifting." Sam wondered where the discussion will follow.

"Yes. The last Spark Shifting is in the same time the beginning of an adulthood in our race; from then on we can upgrade our skills, software and hardware without the risk of rejection by our main processor." Optimus was calm as ever, his optics fixed on Sam. "Usually the Cybertronian reaching maturity would spend the Shifting with person he trusts the most, usually It's Teacher or Mate."

And then his optics shifted slightly and Sam had a feeling that the gigantic mech was uncomfortable.

"When the teacher is present he has a duty to lead the shifter through the whole process by meditation and self-restraint." He paused and took, what Sam identified as, deep breath "In many cases when the Mate is present through Spark-Shifting it comes to interfacing. It's Cybertronian equivalent of sex."

Sam gasped; then stared; then gasped again; the almighty Optimus Prime was giving him 'The Talk'.

"Which usually ends up with signing each other with distinctive nanite markers. That is what happened in your case I believe." The Autobot continued "Now as for term 'socket' which you shouldn't have ever heard."

Sam would swear that Prime was fidgeting if minute squeals of his joints were any indication.

"Before Cybertron was destroyed, some of our race was keen on having pets from other races. The pets, or as some called them, sockets, were kept only for purpose of giving their masters pleasure and they always carried the nanite markings. That's why you heard it turned in your direction." Optimus finally looked at the boy, signs of fear in his facial expression.

It was hard for Sam to take it all at once, but there was one particular thing that bothered him more than others.

"Forgive me, Optimus, but why are you so sure that Bee didn't marked me as his socket?" It was disturbing thought. He had to ask.

"Because he marked you while Spark-Shifting and that means he let you see him in the most vulnerable of moments."

Sam was sure the Autobot Leader expected this question. And as his facial plates moved into relaxed expression, Sam felt calmness reach his heart.

"He trusts you Sam and I'm sure he regrets deeply that he didn't gave you a choice in this matter. But as I said earlier he should be the one explaining it to you. Do you understand?"

Sam wasn't sure if he fully understood. "If he didn't marked me as his pet then who I am to him?" He tried to remain calm but it was hard in this situation. Optimus thought for a while.

"I believe term 'fiancé' is accurate in this case." Optimus looked as if he was smiling.

Sam really wanted to shout 'HIS WHAT?!' just then but he decided against it. For a moment he was silent, taking in the revelation. He was Bumblebee's fiancé. Bumblebee marked him for every Autobot to see. He wanted him to spend the life with him from all he could fathom from Optimus's explanation.

He sighed in resignation; He wasn't going to try and understand everything it just now. "Where do I have this sign?" He asked not caring exactly for the answer.

"On your left cheek."

Okay so every Autobot or Decepticon would see it. Sam thanked whatever deity there was that his parents wouldn't see it. But then his parents will find out about Bee eventually. Stop. He was to tired for this just now. He would pass that Bridge when he come to it.

"Thank you, Optimus. Now I have to talk with Bee."

"I believe that would be the most appropriate course of action." Optimus visibly smiled at him.

"See you." Sam threw at Optimus while leaving and then dragged his legs to the part of the base with human quarters. He had to find William.

Sam tried to summarize the chaotic thoughts and information in his head.

He had sex with Bumblebee. Tad bit one sided but sex anyway, or maybe rather make out session.

He was turned on by the idea. Whatever IT was called.

He wasn't gay. To be sure he thought about naked chest of Major. Lennox - nothing; Optimus Prime - at the thought Sam shivered - that would be creepy; Bumblebee - immediate butterflies in his stomach was enough of an answer.

He was gay ONLY for Bee.

He was Bumblebee's fiancé of sorts. He was angry that Bee didn't trust him enough to ask, but then it was middle of his worst day ever; which still continued on, Sam reminded himself.

He was not disturbed by the idea. Other than anger at being the last to know he rather liked the idea. Fiancé was someone who was supposed to become your partner for the rest of your life and Sam really couldn't imagine life without Bee.

He surely was crazy. Well, that summed rest of his thoughts pretty well but hey, he was never "normal" to begin with. What was he thinking when he tried to be normal. Normalcy was so overrated.

Sam smiled. Now he had a soldier to find in the base and an information on web.

As he eventually spotted major Lennox in the mesa, Sam was already barely holding on his feet.

"Will" He called and smiled tiredly.

"What happened Sam, you look like you were run over by car."

"That pretty much sums it up," he mumbled to himself still smiling "I need a place to sleep a secure laptop with wireless connection and a fix of caffeine," Sam said sitting beside the soldier.

"A project to finish?" Will asked curiously.

"Something like that, can you help me?" Sometimes being the savior of the world paid up.

"Of course, everything for you." He eventually got his quarters, laptop and coffee and it was everything he need just then.

When Sam went to bed much later into the night, his head was full of interesting, disturbing and a bit terrifying knowledge of gay sex and hope he will have the guts to actually use it. When he finally fell asleep, there was certain barely clothed, blonde half-human half-robot starring in his dreams.

***

Now he was cuddling with the Sweet blond boy in the car which just happened to be the same being.

"At last you didn't disappear this time," He felt relief that the scenario from the day before didn't repeat itself.

"At last you talk with me." Bee added dreamily hugging him close.

"I don't really have a choice do I." Sam smirked. "I'm your fiancé after all, or so they told me." Bee stilled suddenly and Sam knew he processed the information.

"You know?" Autobot asked with fear in his voice.

"After being starred at, backbitten and called a socket, Optimus explained me what you have done." Sam talked calmly. Somewhere along his talking he started stroking Bee's hair "I don't mind, but I wish you told me earlier."

**"**Sorry," Bee mumbled and blushed. "Especially for the socket"

"Already explained." Sam waved Bee off "But I thought about the whole situation. Optimus told me Cybertronians share their nanite signatures while bonding and this gave me a thought, would you mind If I put my sign on you, not a nanite one, but a tattoo or something." Bee's hair were so soft, so stroke-able. It was nice lying here in his arms the interior of the car pleasurably warm with the sun an smelling with sex.

"Sam," Bee gasped and the human felt slight hitch in the other boy's breathing. "Of course, I'd love to."

"Mmm, does the thought makes you hot?" Sam purred to Bot's ear in bout of courage.

"Sam…" Bee inhaled loudly and Sam felt the sound run straight to his groin. The thought of being Marked by Sam WAS making Bee hot. That was seriously entertaining thought.

"We will find something appropriate later," Sam whispered to boy's ear in seductive whisper and grazed it with his teeth eliciting a helpless mewl from his boyfriend. Yes. That was appropriate definition. He straightened and talked with his normal voice once again "Now you have to explain me something else. What now? I mean I'm your fiancé and all but what does it exactly mean?"

"It means we are going to become spark mates." Bee was looking at him with glazed eyes, trying to regain his composure.

"But I'm not a Cybertronian, Bee." Sam felt saddened and flattered in the same time.

"You held Allspark in your hands, you are one of us now. There IS a Spark inside you I see it as clear as I can see it in Prime, Ratchet, Hide and other Cybertronian."

This again; the ages-old look in those blue young eyes. Sam once again felt like a kid, but then Bee's words registered were registered by his brain. A spark? Within him?

"How is that possible?"

Bee smiled.

"You are the one of two humans on this planet that held the Allspark in their palms. You and Major Lennox. I believe the Allspark gave you another life and a way to better communicate with us."

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam tried to comprehend the information Bee was giving him, but gave up, To much information. "Yesterday and today is already to much for my tiny, human, abused brain. We will talk about that later. I have one more question though, what is K'check?"

"Wait, I will search a Web for a reference," Bee said hastily and Sam looked in slight terror as eyes of the nanite avatar rolled into his skull and then in seconds rolled back in place.

"Bee please don't search the net while in avatar form, your eyes roll into head and that's creepy."

"Oh. Sorry, I'll try to better control it in future. But answering your question; K'check is a party alike to those parties when humans celebrates coming of age. It also Involves much drinking and free interfacing."

"Oh god." Sam felt a bit sick when he imagined such party with Autobots instead of Humans. Then he imagined Ratchet and Ironhide laying on each other...

"Are you alright? Sam?" There was warm hand on his cheek and Sam looked at his friend.

"Yes Bee. I only Imagined Ratchet and Hide going at it..."

"That is very likely, taking into account the fact that they are Spark-mates." Sam turned pale again an felt another wave of nausea.

"Bad mental Image, bad mental image," He repeated to himself...

"Sam I think you won't even be aware when they will be interfacing, they can very well do it wirelessly. Actually I think they once did it in your presence already." Bee smirked. Sam gasped and send a killing glare in direction of his boyfriend.

"You could have spared me that DETAIL!" Sam barked back "Now I wont be able to act normal around them anymore, and I'm scarred for life with the mental images."

"Payback is a bitch." Bee intoned innocently.

"Payback?! For what?"

"You made out with Mikaela on MY hood and didn't even asked me..." Bee yelled and suddenly blushed.

"That's so... " Sam wanted to say mean. It was, but not for him. He treated Bee like his car not a sentient being. Fuck!

"I wanted you and I couldn't have you, couldn't touch you, hold you; and she did."

"Oh?!" Sam felt dumbstruck "I... I didn't know." Bee stayed silent his eyes downcast, so Sam continued "I'm sorry." He was, but Bee could have told him earlier.

"Sam? Aren't you angry at me?" The fear of rejection was visible in blue eyes. Sam's heart skipped a beat, he couldn't believe he was talking with ages old robot when Bee acted like a typical insecure teenager just then. Bee was so full of contradictions.

"I was, but for a really short time. I think I saw that coming in one way of another. For some time already I couldn't imagine the world without you." He traced his finger over still naked chest of his boyfriend. "I thought about you as my Bot and you only confirmed I am your human, which is nice really. Now I only have to get used to calling you my boyfriend and not my friend or car." Sam busted out laughing just then. He imagined his mother asking him if he will take her to the mall "Sure mum! I'll only get keys to my boyfriend and we can go," He intoned in what was supposed to be serious tone. His laugh stroke again.

"I like you calling me your boyfriend." The robot was back again "But the command is asking us to leave the airway."

Sam sobered up instantly.

"I forgot." he moved and winced because he didn't realized how uncomfortable their position was. "You could have told me you are uncomfortable." He blushed watching as still naked Bee sat up, chair reclining back to it's normal position.

And then the blond boy winked at him as the clothes appeared and the whole form faltered. He was dressed in his yellow jacked with racing stripes and Black, leather, tight pants. Sam gulped at the thought just how tight.

They drove back to the base Sam trying to arrange his clothing and hair to look less messy. There was a background music and Sam rolled his eyes when he recognized "I feel good" by James Brown.

"Bee do I have to be on this whole K'chek?" Sam whined.

"It will be expected of you. I will have to present you as my significant other to my Teacher and other Autobots."

"Oh god! I hate being the main attraction," The human groaned.

"We can always sneak out of the party earlier, they will not notice it I'm sure." Bee smiled mischievously.

"Sound's nice." Sam smiled back and they all laughed.

"It will be nice when I show you that my avatar is not necessary for having sex." Bee said in sensuous dark voice sending shivers down Sam's spine.

"Promises, promises," Sam intoned and squealed as the belts suddenly buckled up around him pressing him into seat which started vibrating. Sam felt as vibrations spread tingling sensations over his body and then run to his quickly swelling cock. He bit his lip not to cry out and closed his eyes as delightful heat warmed his body.

Bee was playing with him, arousing him with mere vibrations. He was breathing harder with every second, his penis pulsing... his mind going blank with exquisite feelings and then abruptly everything stopped.

"Bee," He groaned in frustration, looking at the avatar but Bee was looking like an image of innocence. "You are SERIOUSLY evil." Sam pouted and rearranged his trousers.

"You know I am," Bee whispered and there was single wave of vibrations running through the seat.

The long day came to an end rather too quickly for Sam's taste. After coming back to base Sam and his boyfriend, fiancé, well... Bee, were immediately separated. Will took Sam and Bee was taken by other 'Bots explaining he had some things to do and a Teacher to talk with. Sam was issued a mission to get something nice to wear, because apparently even humans knew about the K'check and that he and Bee were 'an item'. Bot's were worse gossips than humans. Thank whatever diety up There that information were always accurate.

Sam ended up being dressed in white short-sleeved shirt thrown over the black tee and simple denims. When he and Bee made their way to the giant hangar where the party was supposed to take place, Sam felt so uneasy, his stomach levitated somewhere under his throat. Bee was in his robot form and Sam felt so tiny beside him; so when the giant, potentially deadly, hand gently landed on his back he jumped and squealed in horror; and promised himself to work on that undignified sound.

"You all right?" Bee asked.

"No, I'd rather peel the potatoes for the whole base than go there." And it was saying something because Sam HATED peeling potatoes.

"Sam..." His name was barely a whisper in Autobot's lips, voice processor, audio system, Sam wasn't sure how it was called. As soon as he heard it he was shoved non to gently into nearest wall his mouth skillfully assaulted by the lips and wicked tongue of Bee's Holoform. Sam instantly melted into the kiss. Bee rocked into him as he held his wrists tightly. Bee controlled him, played him.. Sam moaned wantonly, that was so exciting to be on receiving end of this writhed and Moaned and groaned and was about to say that he didn't mind fucking right now and there, when Bee stopped and turned the holo off.

"Bee, please," Sam whined, dignity be damned. "I'll do anything, just please continue."

"You are so pliant when aroused my boy." Bee was grinning, Sam was sure of it. "Act nice and I may reward you."

Sam shivered feeling anticipation settling in his abdomen; This sounded interesting but he willed his erection to fade and huffed. "Right, Lead the way."

The whole 'introducing to other's' thing went rather well. There was an accident with the annoying twin duo who were drunk with whatever Autobots got high on but other than that there was no slip-ups.

Sam felt only slightly embarrassed when Optimus, who apparently was Bee's teacher and Mentor, confirmed their signing and gave them longish talk in Cybertronian. Bee explained him that the act was altered and shortened for human convenience.

After that, Sam started to watch his surroundings. There were cans of bear and few times bigger cans of some Autobot booze put under the walls. Sam commented mentally that It would be nice If there was any girls for the Soldiers and then two things hit him figuratively square between the eyes.

First: He was having gay-bonding ceremony in the hangar fool of soldiers. He watched the smiling faces and assumed not every soldier was present because there was no way in hell that every soldier approved of that.

Second: All Autobots were practically gay. Because he never heard about female bots; Bee told him once that there were some Bot's only acting LIKE human females. Then he saw 'Hide and Ratchet staying very close to each other and suddenly he had enough. Mental images surfaced making him gasp in shock. Sometimes to big imagination was a pain in the ass.

At the first possible moment he indicated he wanted off. Bee easily complied.

They sneaked out from the reception; Bee quickly turned into a car and Sam immediately took a seat inside.

As soon as they were moving Bee started to talk.

"Now I believe I promised you something" The words awakened butterflies in Sam's abdomen "I can promise you that no one will find nor hear us where I take you." The sensuous voice continued "so we can get wild, and you can scream as much as you want." Bee finished with distinctive purr that melted into roar of the engine making Sam shiver and moan uncontrollably, The sheer sound felt almost like touch.

The driver's seat vibrated adding to sensation; Sam squirmed as he felt anticipation settling in his stomach. What Bee promised sounded deliciously perverted. His cock jumped in agreement.

"You better not tease me Bee." Sam tried to chastise his boyfriend but ended up crying out when the belts slide sensuously around his form and retraced in the same gentle way. Sam placed his hand on the dash board and stroked it lewdly, Bee's engine revved a little.

Sam fluttered his eyes shut. The sound was sweet and arousing; It was like a breathy moan.

He put a hand on the gear stick and stroked it affectionately running tips of his fingers over the top.

Bee really moaned through the radio.

"Tell me Sam..." Suddenly there was whisper-like words whispered straight to his left ear. Sam bit his lip. "Have you ever imagined having sex with me in my robot form?"

Sam groaned and felt his cock responding with happy twitch. He did. After Bee teased him earlier he thought about how would it would look like. He put his hand on his groin and rubbed swollen cock purposefully.

"Yes.." he moaned as the pleasure spread in his body. After just a second of silence the radio turned on and after a minute static Joe Cocker singed

"Baby

take off your coat

real slow.

Take off your shoes

I'U. take off your shoes.

Baby…"

And Sam knew what Bee wanted, he slowly slid the shirt off his arms and tossed it on the back of the car. He leaned forward and licked the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel.

"Sam..." Bee moaned his name. The belt slide once again around his body and under his tee caressing the skin with cold metal.

Sam took of his tee and leaned back in the seat feeling the leather on his naked back. He put his hands behind his head and gripped the headrest rubbing himself into the material.

The leather moved under him in a hand like manner. When Sam closed his eyes he could swear he felt fingers running down his spine, lingering around his lower parts. When Bee touched a certain place just over the line of his jeans he felt arousing jolt shooting through him.

"Oh god... " Sam fumbled with the zipper wanting in haste to get rid of restraining material. Bee was urging him.

"I want to feel you Sam, your skin on my seats."

Sam groaned at the breathless voice. He raised his hips and pulled the jeans and boxers down.

When his ass touched the leather he cried out at the exquisite feeling. It felt warm and alive and caressing him in most pleasurable ways. Something akin to hand kneaded his cheeks and he braced himself on the roof wanting to feel more.

Sam pressed his whole body into the leather. The seat under him shifted and he felt a digit sliding between his cheeks, lightly, teasingly. He tensed, anticipation making his ass clench obscenely. The length retracted and Sam couldn't help moaning in frustration.

"Bee, please." He wanted to know how it felt like to be touched there. Bee chuckled and slowed down. He maneuvered until they pulled down and stopped.

Sam wanted to dress up.

"Stay naked," Bee commanded and Sam's cock jerked at the powerful tone. "Now go to the wall in front of you and wait for me. Don't look." Sam complied feeling more aroused by the words than he ever were.

"You are a pervert, you know that?" He moaned as he placed his hands on the cold wall.

He heard Bee transforming behind him. Sam bit his lip.

"You don't know the half of it," Bee whispered close to his ear "Now close your eyes and enjoy."

Sam felt the strong presence looming over him, radiating heat and power.

The large metal finger touched his back it's tip the size of his hand. It was hard and warm, pulsing with life and it slid down his spine awakening exciting shivers along its path.

"Bee," Sam groaned wantonly. His arousal thrumming in his body with every heart beat. Bee's finger slid lower slipping in between his cheeks. Sam felt agitating anxiousness as he wondered when, finally, his lover will touch the place that waited for the caress.

"Do you want me Sam?" The voice vibrated within his body agitating his desires. It felt wrong to react like that, to be aroused by his voice but he couldn't help it; He wanted Bee he wanted to feel him, hear him, smell him.

"Yes," He moaned arching his ass into the touch. It felt so much better being like that, with Bee looming over him, making him moan with only his words and the slightest caresses. "Please Bee," He pleaded weakly.

"You are so excited by this, I can tell," Bee purred, "Your body seems to like it when I talk like that, does it?"

Sam keened with the heat the words sparked within him; he heard a minute clicking noise and there was something thin and sharp, like a long fingernail, touching the nape of his neck and with the next words it was traced along his spine making him quiver uncontrollably with electric sensation.

"Oh god" Sam moaned.

"Tell me Sam what do you want me to do!" Bee's voice was deep and husky, Sam loved this voice, loved what it did to him, making him writhe in want, enflaming him, destroying all his inhibitions.

"I..." He cried out as the digit touching him changed into something like a human finger but made of metal and pressed into the place where his spine ended; the tingling sensation running Straight to Sam's cock. "I want you to talk to me and…." He felt his cheeks burning with shame of his words and thoughts, but then the finger threaded lower slipping between his asscheeks, teasing him.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck, yes." Sam moaned and keened at the feeling of a metal finger pressing against his opening. He felt it clench obscenely, but he didn't care, his cock jerked at the thought of Bee touching him there "Please, inside…" His mind couldn't comprehend what he begged for but his body demanded to know the sensation of being entered, of being taken.

"Mmm, Sam." The finger suddenly felt wet and slick, and it pressed inside him slipping between the tight ring of muscles, it felt uncomfortable but good, so good. The boy arched into intrusion wanting to feel it deeper, stronger, more inside. It should feel wrong but it didn't. "Such a dirty boy you are," Bee spoke making Sam moan in response.

"Yes, more." He was dirty and debauched and aroused and he wanted to feel more inside him already. He shouldn't be, it was his first time really but he didn't care, his body deciding instead of him.

"Such a wanton begging, you like to be played like that." Bee toyed with words, arousing him, igniting flame in his veins, making his cock leak and his ass clench. He withdrew the artificial finger and came back with something bit larger; Sam couldn't help the cry elicited from his lips with the delicious stretch.

"Yes," he keened his breathing raged his body quivering arching, wanting to be touched. His hands pressed into the wall but his knees gave under him making him collapse into the kneeling position. He thrust his ass backwards making the digit go deeper. "Feels so good."

"Do you want to feel my cord inside you, want to feel me overloading in you." Bee moved his finger or whatever it was and suddenly Sam yelled as something inside was touched and he felt the almost blinding sensation overflowing him.

"Fuck, Bee," He gasped "Just fuck me already, take me, touch me, do what you want," He babbled, wanting, needing to feel more, and moaned in loss as the finger was removed.

"You're going to be mine, wholly Sam, your body, your mind your soul, only mine." Bee said darkly and Sam quivered at the possession in those words at the sweet threat they carried and submitted to them, Bee was free to claim his body.

"Yours..." He said and felt something press into him. Something larger than before something that stretched and burned, but he wanted it, he couldn't stop his body adamant he wanted to be possessed, the intense desire silencing his inhibitions. It was Bee and it was all that mattered.

He cried as he felt something like a head slipping in followed by wet and hard length. His ass contracted around it and it pulsed with something that sent a wave of pleasure straight to Sam's cock making him moan incoherently.

"You feel that? That's my interfacing cord and Slag but you feel so good clasping around it like that," Bee talked and Sam realized it felt amazing having the usually silent Bot talk like that, dirty, obscenely, with a dark voice that was better than fingers on his skin, caressing his body, making him fell the vibration of air, making him agonize with pleasure.

"Yes." He moved, thrust against the cord wanting to feel the slide of hard metal inside him, wanting Bee to move.

"The sounds you make, you're so responsive, so sensitive Sam and mine, all mine." It was the Bot's turn too withdraw and thrust back making Sam cry out in ecstasy and spiral towards the completion "I told you I can make you feel good without my avatar, and you seem to like it don't you?" He withdrew and plunged back in, hard and strong releasing the intoxicating vibration again, a pulse of a kind but less substantial.

"Yes," Sam whimpered breathlessly feeling his body heaving with approaching orgasm his cock throbbing almost painfully for a contact, leaking and still untouched, but he couldn't mind when Bee talked to him like that and thrust into him, taking him, claiming him. "Fuck Bee, so close."

"Come, Sam!" It was the command that rolled through his body brushing along his spine with a vibration and encircling his cock with a caress of a lover's voice making his erection jerk and shot his release as Sam cried out Bee's name; the bot pounding in him relentlessly, the wicked pulsing growing stronger and faster making Sam whimper with the aftershock of his orgasm and the Bee stilled and released a string of clicking noises and Sam felt the Cord inside him vibrate and throb and tingle until it stilled and Bee collapsed over him into his knees and hands his vents circling the air with what could be taken by a gasps of air.

It was amazing, and perverted and Sam couldn't understand how you could touch someone with a voice because he felt exactly like it had just happened. He took in the surroundings noting the old walls of some warehouse probably and being grateful for not being able to notice it earlier.

They changed positions, Bee acting as a pillow on which Sam laid strangely enjoying the warmth and closeness and basking in the afterglow.

"Bee, how come when you are in your avatar form, you talk like teen; then you are so wise and old I can't comprehend. And how you came from such a pliant submissive boy to a completely dominant robot?" The human asked.

"Living in human form is not easy. My main processor tries to assimilate me with surrounding by handling some of situations with my avatar's artificial brain. Thought patterns of a teenage human are so narrow and so restricted, I find myself leaping into my own processor for help."

"So you are trying to look real while in avatar form but human form is like too stupid or something?" Sam felt irritation crawling up his spine.

Bee was silent for few seconds before he answered. "That is accurate." He stated calmly making Sam want to spout the most ugly invectives which, he realized with resignation, were immature and probably nothing Bee didn't already knew.

He hugged the warm chestplates that was near his hands, it was like hugging a huge, warm plushie, only metal and alive. The feeling was the same though. Warm and fuzzy.

It became so much better when giant hand encircled him and gently pressed closer to the plushie-metal body.

"What about the submissive-dominant thing?"

"Can you imagine a submissive, giant robot, or my human form being all dominant?"

Sam grinned; Bee had a point there. In this moment Sam felt happiness overflowing, along with calm and feeling of rightness. Bee was his sexy, kinky, car-turning, giant-robot with human avatar - boyfriend, ready to fulfill any of Sam's fantasies.

It paid up to have a boyfriend from outer space.

END

* * *

So enjoyed the ride?


End file.
